Subject 2
by itsanythingbutregular
Summary: The story follows the perspective of Michael Jacobs/Subject 2, a former regular cat turned into an anthropomorphic animal due to human experimentation. After freeing himself from his captors, Michael will head to Centium City to help the Elite Force fight villains and protect the world and hunt down the Council of Shadows. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**SUBJECT 2**

 **Chapter 1: Breaking Out**

 **By Brandon Frangipani**

 **Hey everyone! I want to welcome you to a brand-new story called** _ **Subject 2**_ **, in which we follow Michael Jacobs, a stray kitten who has been subjected to human experimentation and is now an anthropomorphic animal. Running from the people who kept him in isolation, he runs into the Elite Force and helps them defeat super villains and protect the world. This will be a reboot and will be told from the perspective of Michael himself.**

 **Michael: Brandon does not own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med. He only owns me and any other OC he has created. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _It just couldn't get any worse, could it? Well, what would you expect about this situation? Countless years of them experimenting on me and it still sucks to be one of their test subjects. I was once a stray kitten who lost his home after his human family were killed in an accident, and I kept walking on all fours for days, my stomach growling and a limped leg due to getting hit by a car by accident. That's when they found me. I was only two years old in animal years and they said I was one of their perfect "test subjects", like I was fascinating to them or something. They took me to their lab, and that's when the pain started. Countless needles got poked into me and they ran so many tests that I couldn't keep count of how many. Usually cats don't live this long, but I'm 20 years old now. The year is 2016, and there's a lot of commotion going on about weird people showing up in the city with powers and how they are threatening people and their families. The weird thing is now, after countless years of them experimenting on me, I now walk on two legs, I have three toes, five fingers, and yet I still have my instincts when I was younger and still walking on all fours. They kept telling me I could come out soon, but every single year it didn't happen. They dubbed me "Subject 2", because the first subject has been in his stasis capsule WAY longer than I have been in mine. I've been wanting to break out for years, because the only thing I wore on my body was a collar around my neck with the words "Subject 2" on it, in which it was a shock collar, so they could keep me in check. But today is that day. Today is the day I finally get that taste of freedom I deserve. Oh, the guard is walking in now! I got to go, so I'll keep in touch with you guys later once the story goes further._

Guard: Okay, you filthy cat. Time to do more tests.

Michael: (laughs) Wow, you seriously keep calling me filthy? I've been taking baths every day, pal. Although I can't say the same about you and your stupid-ass jacket.

Guard: You have some nerve! Using that language against your superiors! Time for another shock!

(The guard shocks Michael as the cat holds his teeth together while yelling)

Michael: Okay! Okay, you have made your point! Please, just stop it!

Guard: (laughs) Alright, you little stray kitten. I'll stop on one condition. You stop using that stupid language. If you do it again, I'll shoot you in your hip. GOT IT?!

Michael: Okay, man. You have a deal.

Guard: Good. Now to finally get those tests done.

(The guard pokes another needle into Michael, with Michael yelling in pain due to the strange chemicals they were putting into him. After 15 minutes of pain and agony, the guard finally stops, with Michael's eyes breaking a few tears from what he had to be put through.)

Guard: Aw, what's a matter kitty? You miss your mommy and daddy? GOOD! In my own opinion, and this is going to hurt… they never deserved you. You honestly think they ever wanted a cat, despite them taking you in? Taking care of you like you are one of their own children despite them having a teenage son and daughter? Well, let me tell you something, number 2! We were responsible for them getting in that accident.

(Michael's eyes grew wide and his face's expression was like a furious animal that would bite you for different reasons.)

Guard: Heh! You deserved it anyway. You and your brothers and sisters. Well, have a good night, number 2. You're going to need it for tomorrow.

(The guard left, and Michael broke into tears after finding out what happened to his family. The family that took him in off the streets, gone, just like that. But then Michael found something on the floor that would guarantee his freedom!)

Michael: Wow! He left one of his keys! I can finally get out of this hell hole! Finally, sweet freedom after being their guinea pig for so long… and then maybe I'll finally be able to get some clothes.

(Michael then proceeded to pick up the key with one of his feet, and he tossed the key from his foot to his hand. He then was able to move his head and grab the key with his teeth and unlocked his hand cuffs from the table they set him on. He then unlocked his feet cuffs and was finally able to move himself off the table for the first time and try to find some type of temporary clothing. He then found a lab coat on the rack by the case of vials with collected blood. He puts it on and buttons it up, with a sigh of relief.)

Michael: Well, I was hoping for more than that, like a pair of pants or something… but that will do for now, I guess. Time to get out of here!

(Michael then proceeded to sneak out of the lab room and quietly headed to the surveillance room, where they were keeping watch of all the subjects the scientists and guards were working with. Michael looked suspicious as they would never let a guard do experiments on him. Then he thought to himself, _Wait a minute! That's no ordinary guard! That's someone who is posing as one! I'll thank them later down the road though. Don't want to get caught!_ )

(Michael then proceeded to sneak up on the sleeping guard and stole the keys to his van. Even though he didn't have a driver's license due to him being in solitude, Michael was confident that he could drive one of those Jeeps outside. As soon as he walked out of the surveillance room, three guard spotted him.)

Guard: HEY! What are you doing out of your capsule! GET HIM!

(Michael then proceeded to run from the angry guards, who were chasing him with guns that weren't really guns, but some weird weapons that could shoot lasers. While he was trying to run, one of the laser guns fired on his leg and gave Michael a small cut.)

Michael: Ow! DAMN IT!

(Michael, however, didn't stop running to look at the cut, and then proceeded to the garage. He then got some bandage wrap off the first aid kit that laid open on the table and proceeded to get into one of the Jeeps. As soon as he started the ignition on the vehicle, the guards busted the door on the wall and they yelled as loud as they could.)

Guard: GET BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY STRAY!

Michael: Not a chance! You kept me here for too long, and it's time I got my freedom! SAYONARA SUCKERS!

(Michael laughed after he got done talking and proceeded to drive the Jeep into a nearby city that he could hide out for a bit before they could find him. However, the guards started their own Jeeps and started chasing him on the road.)

Michael: (rolls his eyes in frustration) Shit! You've got to be kidding me!

(Michael kept speeding as the other Jeeps with the angry guards kept chasing him, trying to knock his vehicle over. However, Michael proved victorious as he was able to knock over one Jeep on the side of the road.)

Michael: YES! That will show you not to mess with… well, I'm not sure what I am anymore. I literally must figure that out soon.

(Michael then proceeds to knock another Jeep on the side of the road in victory. However, the last Jeep was a modified vehicle, as one guard came out on top with a turret gun.)

Michael: What… the hell?!

(The guard started to shoot the turret gun and it proceeded to damage the Jeep Michael was driving. It damaged the Jeep pretty good, but Michael was able to knock the last Jeep off to the side of the road as the vehicle with the turret gun exploded, killing the guards; however, no one was able to see it as the entire area was just sand and dead trees.)

* * *

Michael: Well, that was close! Oh gosh darn it… stupid cut!

(Michael then saw the cut from the laser gun grow a little bit bigger on his leg. However, he saw a forest-like area and smiled with excitement.)

Michael: YES! A forest! Now I won't be able to be seen!

(Michael then drove his Jeep into the forest until he saw a shaded area that could cool him down. He then proceeded to get the bandage wrap and finally found out that there was another first aid kit in the Jeep, so he wouldn't have to run out of the first roll while trying to fix his leg. Michael found wound heal spray as well in the kit. He then proceeded to carefully put the spray on his cut, although the stinging really got him frustrated.)

Michael: OW! Ugh, I wish I never got this stupid cut!

(Michael then finished putting the spray on his wound and then wrapped the bandage wrap on the part of his leg where the wound was. He then proceeded to turn the radio on and found a song that he really liked. The song was called Cake by the Ocean by D.N.C.E.)

Michael: Wow! This is a neat song!

(Michael then proceeded to sing along to the song.)

Michael: Oh no! See you walking 'round like it's a funeral! Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold? We just getting started, don't you tiptoe? Tiptoe, ah! Waste time with a masterpiece! Don't waste time with a masterpiece! You should be rolling with me! You should be rolling with me, ah! You're a real-life fantasy! You're a real-life fantasy! But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously! Talk to me baby! I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go freaking crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya! Keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean! Walk for me, baby! I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go freaking crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya! Keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean! UH!

(Michael then tried to keep singing along, but a broadcast from a weird radio station came in from out of nowhere.)

Radio Host: Warning! Warning! Be on the lookout for subject number 2! He has escaped custody and we must find him! Search the desert! We must find him and bring him in for more experiments!

Michael: Damn it! They had to make that public?!

(Michael sighed in frustration as he knew they would be looking for him. He got out of the Jeep and proceeded to a humongous lake in the middle of the forest, where he saw the most beautiful things possible.)

Michael: WOW! Look at all this grass! And these flowers, boy are these awesome! These roses are beautiful! And the lake, oh boy, the lake! Fresh water! (sniffs) Ugh, what is that smell? Oh wait, false alarm, that's me! Boy, I need to take a bath. At least it will be fresh water this time! This is so exciting!

(Michael then proceeded to take his lab coat off and stepped into the water. He smiled big as he felt the water on his toes, something he never got to experience during his time in the labs. He then jumped into the water as he yelled in excitement. Michael could not be happier, as he experienced his first time as a free being, away from all the stuff he had to go through for countless years.)

Michael: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

(Michael kept yelling in excitement while he was in the water as he kept swimming, both frontward and backward. He kept jumping with joy in the beautiful, clean water as he finally got to experience something he hasn't felt in a long time. Happiness. It was true happiness that Michael felt for the first time in years. He then started crying tears of joy as he finally started remembering how he wanted this first moment to be.)

Michael: (crying) I'm so happy! Mom. Dad. Josh. Sally. I really wish you could see me happy right now. I know you could hear me, and I wanted to thank you for caring for me all those years ago. You guys loved me so much like Josh and Sally, and it was one of the best times of my life. I'll never forget you guys, and I promise, I will avenge you! You guys have made me so happy and I just wanted to say… I wanted to say that I loved you guys. I am glad that you guys were my family.

(Michael then calmed down for a moment and got out of the water and dried his fur off. He then proceeded to put his lab coat back on and got back into the Jeep that he parked by the water. He then turned the radio on so low that no one could hear it but him as the station kept playing music like what he heard earlier. It was night time, and the forest looked beautiful. Michael then noticed the deer and squirrels running around and it really lifted his spirits. He then yawned, being exhausted from all the stuff he dealt with today as well as being worn out from the excitement for his first day of freedom.)

Michael: Well, time to call it a night.

(Michael then closed his eyes and started to sleep.)

* * *

(Michael then started to have a dream. A weird dream. He noticed that he was standing on a strange ground, with a figure far away that he couldn't see well.)

Michael: Hello? Can you hear me?

(The figure didn't respond. Michael frowned as trying to speak didn't work. He then grew a little more confidence to try again.)

Michael: Are you there? Are you listening?

(The figure then proceeded to respond.)

?: You are one of the chosen ones.

Michael: (confused) What are you talking about?

?: You are one of the people who will free us from the Council of Shadows.

Michael: Who are they?

?: I can't say! You need to go to Centium City! Find a man named Donald Davenport! He will help you out! I must go! STAY SAFE!

Michael: Wait! Don't go! What are you talking about!

(It failed, however, as the mysterious figure left. The dream then ended as Michael still slept throughout the night. Tomorrow, he would go find Donald Davenport.)

* * *

 **And that's it, guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Stay tuned for Chapter Two! It will be coming out sometime this upcoming week (Week of May 14!)**

 **Brandon**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUBJECT 2**

 **Chapter 2: Sweet Freedom and Stormy Weather**

 **Hey everyone! I wanted to go ahead and welcome you all back to another chapter in the** _ **Subject 2**_ **story! In the last chapter, you all saw Michael escape from those dreadful labs and got to experience his first taste of freedom. Well, in this chapter, Michael will continue to experience his freedom… amidst the stormy weather that comes into the forest later. I will be doing different formatting on this chapter and every chapter from here on text-wise, so be prepared to see some changes in the dialogue lines as well as the events that take place in-between the dialogue! If anyone has any critique they would like to share or any ideas on what they would like to see in this multi-chapter story, feel free to do so if you leave a review!**

 **Michael: Brandon does not own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med. He only owns me or any other OC he has made! Enjoy the story! I know I am so far!**

* * *

Morning had come, and Michael was still sleeping from what he had to witness the previous day. Even though he was subjected to countless needles and that wound that he had to put bandage wrap on, Michael felt something that he had not felt in a long time: peace. Peace without having to be subject to experiments and having to watch other animals suffer through the same experiences. Michael finally awoke minutes later, yawning from the big sleep he had.

"Well, I haven't had regular bedtime like that since I was a kitten!" Michael said as he smiled when he started looking at the beautiful forest from the Jeep he drove the day earlier.

Michael then looked to see if the wound that the laser gun gave him was any better. However, even though it did not get bigger as it shrunk down a tiny bit, it still hurt as he tried to put his hand on it.

"Ow! That seriously wasn't the best idea. Oh well, at least it didn't get bigger." Michael said as he didn't worry too much about the wound on his leg. Despite him only wearing a lab coat since yesterday, Michael had noticed that he didn't gain full freedom as the collar was still around his neck. He gasped as he reacted to it still being on there.

"Damn it! I literally had too much fun yesterday evening that I forgot to take it off!" Michael yelled as he forgot to take the collar off. He then proceeded to take it off, only for it to give him a small shock.

"SHIT!" Michael yelled once more, as the small shock hurt worse than getting a shock from a Taser. Michael did not know what to do, as the collar was what those scientists put on him for experimentation. Wanting to not overreact from the electricity running through him, Michael went back to the lake he took a bath in yesterday and saw a family of deer drinking from the water. He then noticed something strange on their bodies. A tattoo, labeled COS, was on their sides, and Michael then realized that the deer were pets of the group that the mysterious figure told him about last night.

Michael then proceeded quietly to the lake, trying to not crack any branches with his feet. He wanted to make sure that the deer did not see him while he was trying to take a bath, despite him only wearing a lab coat as well as the collar, but nothing else. Not even one pair of pants would be found in the woods unless someone was camping nearby. However, this didn't bother Michael now as he was still an animal and he had fur, so the lab coat was a bonus.

Michael then proceeded to take his lab coat off and get into the lake as quietly as he could. Trying to not let the deer suspect him, Michael cleaned himself up in the water very quietly as he didn't want to make too much sound. Finally, the deer left, as Michael let out a big deep breath and went to swim underwater for a bit, hoping that he could relax himself after trying to be so quiet.

Michael noticed all the fish in the lake as they swam by him, as Michael smiled while still holding his breath underwater as he never saw fish before. Sure, it maybe was in a can of tuna that was three years past its expiration date, but that was something different. Michael kept swimming underwater until he decided he had enough for the day and headed back to the entrance of the lake he got into.

However, when Michael arrived, he noticed that his lab coat was torn a tiny bit.

"Damn! Stupid deer!" Michael said with a frustrated look on his face as that was the only clothing he had right now.

* * *

Michael then headed back to the Jeep and sat back down inside it, trying to see if there was a sewing kit in the vehicle. After fifteen minutes of searching the vehicle, Michael did not find a sewing kit and sighed in frustration. He then noticed, however, that he never checked the glove box, as the first aid kit was in the seat beside him. Opening the glove box, he found some of the most amazing things he never saw in his life: snacks, other medical supplies (which included nose spray, a defibrillator, a DNA coder as well as many other things), as well as some Powerade bottles and a cell phone with various contact numbers.

"Sweet! I haven't seen anything like this before in my entire life!" Michael exclaimed with excitement as he looked at all the amazing stuff that fit into one gigantic glove box. He then proceeded to grab a honey bun, some trail mix, and a bottle of lemon-lime flavored Powerade and started eating. As soon as Michael took a few bites of the delicious honey bun, he went further down in his seat with a big smile, as this was one of the first actual snacks he had ever tasted before.

After finishing eating thirty minutes later, Michael then noticed something strange on his window: rain drops. Michael hadn't seen rain drops in years, as he was only one and a half years old when the family that took him in were in the car going to the local motel. It wasn't fancy at all, but it allowed pets without a fee. Michael remembered going outside with the kids at the pool the hotel had and played in the rain for as long as they could without getting sick. It then started to really pour outside, as Michael wanted to go outside in the stormy weather, as he hadn't done that in a long time.

* * *

Michael then took his torn lab coat off once again and headed outside from the Jeep and closed the door. He stood still in the rain, with his torso and head moving forward as his arms moved away from his body. He felt the rain drops soak his fur, something that he didn't get to experience in so long. He felt happy as he smiled for some time in the cold rain. It wasn't freezing cold, but it was cold enough to where Michael didn't have to worry about freezing his fur off his body.

After ten minutes standing in the rain, Michael went back into the Jeep and made sure the windows were all shut. He then noticed something strange: he was warming up. But it wasn't a good warm. Michael was burning up due to unknown conditions! Starting to hyperventilate, Michael checked the glove box and found something that could help him: a cool pack with a needle on it. Michael then tied his arm with a rubber band, just like they did with him at the labs, and he sanitized the vein on his arm. After that, Michael then proceeded to poke the needle inside his arm, despite him burning up so quick. A few minutes later after breathing quick and his temperature up, Michael eventually cooled down and laid on the row of seats.

"Well, that was a close one. I can't believe I almost died!" Michael said, with a sigh of relief.

Michael then tried to turn on the radio, but nothing was on now due to the storm.

"Dang it! Music helped me sleep the last time! Oh well." Michael said, with a frown on his face as he was waiting for some music to come on.

Michael then proceeded to close his eyes and go to sleep after a long day, hoping that the next day would be more enjoyable than the previous ones.

* * *

Michael started dreaming again while he was sleeping. However, this was a different kind of dream. A mysterious man was walking to Michael in a desert area. Michael didn't know what to do other than try to talk.

"Who are you?" Michael asked the mysterious figure.

"I'm someone that is going to make sure you are put in your place!" The man said, as he started to run towards Michael.

"No! Get away!" Michael pleaded to the man.

However, it didn't work, as the man kept running at a fast pace until Michael screamed in his dream, waking him up. He breathed heavily as he didn't know why the man was chasing him.

"Now that… that was scary." Michael said after waking up so quickly.

Michael then calmed down for a few minutes before he went back to sleep, hoping to figure out who the man was in the dream he had. However, Michael didn't worry for the rest of the night, as he smiled while he slept, having a more peaceful dream than the previous one.

* * *

 **Well guys, I hope you all liked Chapter 2! Tune in later this week for Chapter 2.5! It's going to really knock your all's socks off!**

 **Brandon**


	3. Chapter 2 and a Half

**SUBJECT 2**

 **Chapter 2.5: The Signal**

 **Hey everyone! So, I wanted to welcome you all back with another chapter in the** _ **Subject 2**_ **story! This story, however, will be between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3, as it will focus on Donald Davenport getting strange signals from an unknown individual due to Michael's escape from the labs. Also, just so there isn't confusion, the chapters before this, this chapter as well as the next couple to a few chapters will be part of the** _ **Sweet Freedom**_ **arc, in which Michael will keep exploring what it is to be free from all the stuff he had to go through as well as exploring new areas that he never thought were possible. This will be a very short chapter due to it being in-between chapters.**

 **Michael: Brandon does not own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med. He only owns me and any other OC he has made. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Donald Davenport was at his home in Mission Creek, California. Douglas was out taking care of the Bionic Academy while Donald was working on some company-related stuff. When Donald was looking at his stock sheets, he noticed a strange signal coming out of his laptop.

"What the heck was that?" Donald asked himself as the signal kept coming out of his laptop.

The signal kept coming out of Donald's laptop, as it was distracting him from his work.

"Warning! Warning! Subject 2 is still out there! Find him and bring him back to the research facility! We must do more experiments!" The signal broadcasted, while Donald had a confused look on his face.

"Who the heck is Subject 2?" Donald questioned. "I have to go tell the kids."

Donald then headed off to the Bionic Academy after the signal stopped, hoping that there would be something that could help him figure out what was going on and what the deal was with the Subject 2 information.

* * *

Donald arrived at the academy, as he wanted to talk to the kids and Douglas about the strange signal he heard on his laptop back home. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Douglas greeted Donald with a big group hug, as they were happy and eager to see him at the academy.

"It's so good to see you again, Big D!" Leo said with an excited smile on his face.

"Thanks, Leo," Donald replied. "That means a lot."

"So, Mr. Davenport, what are you doing here?" Chase asked. "We didn't expect to see you due to your meetings all week."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you guys about something… something very important." Donald said.

"Well, what is it?" Bree asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Donald replied. "You see, I was working on my laptop, checking all the stock papers, when I get a strange signal coming out of my laptop."

"Strange signal? Like one of those things you feel when your ear is muffled?" Adam asked.

"Adam, it's… you know what, it isn't worth it anymore," Bree stated.

"Well, there was something strange about it, all right. It was a radio signal coming through my laptop, stating something about a person named Subject 2," Donald stated. "I'm not sure who this _subject_ is, but I really need your guys' help in order to figure out who this person is and what these other people want with him."

"All this subject stuff is strange… really strange," Douglas said. "Could it be an experiment the government was working on?"

"Not that I know of, unless… unless it was Krane," Chase said.

"It couldn't be Krane," Donald reassured them. "It's one of those top-secret things that a lot of people don't talk about; it's sort of infamous, I haven't heard anything like this before."

"Well, I did hear in old newspapers that animals were abducted by mysterious people in vehicles after their owners got killed," Leo stated. "It's not that famous in the news from so long ago, but I keep hearing reports that they've been starting to do it again."

"Those poor animals!" Bree said. "They don't have any owners anymore and God knows only what those people are doing to them. We have to save them!"

"Bree's right," Chase said. "Those animals don't deserve to be experimented on, just like how Krane tried to turn the soldiers into his army to take over the world."

"You guys are absolutely right," Donald stated. "There's more to this than we know, and we need to find out what's going on. I'll talk with the president and see what he knows, while you guys put on your mission suits. If those people come here, everyone needs to be on high alert."

"Roger that," Chase replied. "Let's go, guys."

The team got into their mission suits and followed Donald and Douglas out of the academy to find out who is experimenting on the abducted animals.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the secret facility, a warden is talking to the person in charge of the experiments. The man in charge is an albino African-American man, with a light brown beard as he wears a suit with tuxedo shoes. The warden is going over the escape to the man, but their conversation has mixed feelings.

"So, you let that cat out and you couldn't do a thing to stop him?" The man asked the warden.

"Sir, we tried, really! But the subject knocked our Jeeps on the side of the road! He got away from us fast enough to…" The warden said, before the man started choking the warden.

"You messed up big time, damn it! The question is why. Why did you fail? Was it because you wanted someone to torture? To make sure he suffered like your late wife did? Or was it collecting my loyalty? Because it certainly wasn't about AVENGING YOUR FAMILY!" The man said, before letting go of the warden's neck. The warden coughed after being witness to the brutal attack on his neck.

"Sir, what do you want me to do?" The warden asked.

"Find Subject 2. I'll rip his heart out my damn self." The man stated.

"On it, sir!" The warden replied.

The warden exited the main area, while the man looked on the monitors to see where Michael had gone.

"Where are you, you filthy stray?" The man asked out loud.

* * *

 **And, there you have it, guys! I hope you enjoyed the in-between chapter! Stay tuned next time for Chapter 3! You guys are going to love it!**

 **Brandon**


	4. Chapter 3

**SUBJECT 2**

 **Chapter 3: Beginning His Quest**

 **Hey everyone! I want to welcome you all back to a new chapter in the** _ **Subject 2**_ **story! This time, we will see Michael begin his quest: to find Donald Davenport so that the latter can help him. This chapter is still part of the** _ **Sweet Freedom**_ **arc, as Michael still explores his freedom in this chapter while beginning his main quest. The format will still be the same as Chapter 2 and after, and I am planning on reformatting the first chapter soon.**

 **Michael: Brandon does not own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med. He only owns me and any other OC he has made. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Michael woke up to another beautiful morning the sun was shining on the Jeep he was sleeping in. The storm had stopped just a few hours after he fell asleep, and he felt better after having to deal with him burning up last night. Michael yawned as he got up from the row of seats he was laying on.

"Whew! I am so glad that storm is over!" Michael exclaimed as he was happy that he got plenty of rest despite the storm being loud as ever.

Michael proceeded to open the glove box to find something he could eat for breakfast. He then found a protein bar and he proceeded to grab it, along with a grape Powerade bottle. When he started eating breakfast, Michael realized something important that he needed to do.

"Oh gosh! I have to find that Davenport guy!" Michael realized while his mouth was full. "He'll be able to help me try to stop those guys who are chasing me!"

Michael then scoffed down his protein bar and drank his Powerade, then he tried to start the Jeep despite it being in the middle of the forest. The Jeep started, and Michael proceeded to drive out of the forest, unaware that there was someone watching him from the shadows.

"Next stop: Centium City!" Michael said, as he was excited to find Davenport and get his help. Michael then headed out to the road in the middle of nowhere.

However, the stranger in the shadows got his phone out and called the number he dialed on the phone.

"Sir, the cat has escaped out of the forest. What do we do now?" The stranger asked on the phone.

"Find him," the man on the other line replied. "He will be of use to us."

"Good idea sir!" The stranger said. "I'm on my way to get him!"

The stranger then proceeded to hang up the phone and got into his vehicle. He then proceeded to start the ignition and go on the same road Michael kept driving on.

* * *

Michael kept driving on the desert road in the middle of nowhere. There were no cars anywhere due to there not being any businesses in the area. Michael started sweating, as he didn't realize it would be so hot outside. But what would you expect from the middle of nowhere?

"It is so hot!" Michael complained. "Why are there no places or restrooms out here? Does it go on like this forever?"

Even though Michael complained about the hot weather and the sweat on his forehead, he was only wearing a lab coat on his torso and a collar around his neck. He kept driving until he found an area with shade. Michael then proceeded to drive to the shaded area and cooled down. However, the stranger from the forest approached the Jeep he was in, and Michael yelped and jumped up in his seat.

"Who the hell are you?" Michael asked, with a scared expression on his face.

"I'm someone who you might want help from," the stranger replied.

"You don't look like Donald Davenport!" Michael stated. "You look like someone else!

"True, but my good old friend Donald is the reason why I am here. You see, Davenport contacted me to bring you in for questioning as to who you are and where you came from. And now that I see it… I'm actually shocked, to be honest," the stranger said. "Is that what they do to animals like you?"

"Animals like me? Could you clarify that for me a little bit more?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing," the stranger replied. "I've been tasked with a rescue operation: to rescue abducted animals so they aren't subjected to experiments, and if they already were and… look like you, that part of the rescue operation is to make sure that I notify Davenport and bring you and anyone else like you to him, so he can question you and try to help you."

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure if I can trust you or not," Michael said. "You look kind of shady to me."

"I'm not joking, sir," the stranger said. "You are coming with me, whether you like it or not. I can't disobey my orders."

"Well, uh… SEE YA!" Michael shouted as he started his Jeep and drove off from the stranger.

"SHIT!" The stranger yelled. The stranger then proceeded to get into his vehicle, started the ignition, and drove towards Michael's Jeep.

The chase lasted some time, as the stranger was still behind Michael due to the stranger's vehicle being modified for its speed.

"How the hell can he go that fast?" Michael stated. "I am so surprised that he is still behind me… no, I'm not. This has been going on far enough!"

Michael then proceeded to put his vehicle on reverse as he started to speed back on the stranger's vehicle.

"AAAAAHHH!" The stranger screamed, as Michael's vehicle backed into his vehicle very fast.

Michael laughed as he kept reversing his vehicle. However, after a couple of minutes of reversing the vehicle, it didn't last long as the stranger pushed forward and knocked Michael's vehicle on the side of the road. Michael's head was covered with light blood due to him crashing on the side of the road, and his leg started hurting as he couldn't feel it.

"Ow! DAMN IT! Stupid leg!" Michael shouted as he felt the pain coursing throughout his leg. The stranger finally proceeded to the Jeep and shot Michael with a sleeping dart, rendering Michael unconscious. He then picked up Michael's body and put it in the back row of seats in his vehicle and drove off to Centium City to take Michael to Donald.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since Michael passed out in his now-towed Jeep. However, the stranger was able to salvage everything from the destroyed vehicle, including the snacks, medical supplies, drinks, and cell phone. Michael's eyes started to open slowly as he heard voices over his body.

"What is this?" One person asked.

"Not sure, but I doubt science would allow this," another person replied.

"Why isn't he wearing any pants?" Someone else asked.

"He has fur; I doubt that they make pants for him not to have medical issues," another person replied with frustration in their voice.

"Well, the lab coat helps, despite it being torn," someone said.

"Hold on! He's waking up!" The last person exclaimed.

Michael then fully opened his eyes as he stared at the people standing over him. There were six people: five teenagers and one adult. Michael yelped with a scared expression on his face.

"AH! What… what's going on? Who are you people?" Michael asked, confused as to why those people were standing over him. He started to get shaky and breathe hard.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! It's okay, you're safe!" One of the girls exclaimed. "My name is Bree. What is your name?"

"Michael," Michael replied. "I'm… I'm sorry if I am shaky and all that, but I never met you guys before, so I panicked for a second."

"Well, we are glad to see you, Michael. This is my brother, Chase, my father, Donald, and my friends, Skylar, Kaz and Oliver," Bree said.

"Um… it's nice to meet you guys. I also apologize if I sound weird; I don't have the best social interaction with humans since they used to do experiments on me."

"Don't worry! Chase doesn't either, so he can teach you!" Bree stated excitedly.

"Ha-ha, laugh it up," Chase said with a frustrated look on his face. "So, how long have they been doing experiments on you for?"

"It's been since 1997," Michael stated. "There were these weird scientists who abducted me and kept doing experiments on me, to where my body wasn't… normal anymore. I realized that I wasn't the same kitten I used to be, and that I was able to live longer than normal animal years. They morphed my body into… well, this," Michael stated. "I lost the people that adopted me to those mad people, and now I was able to get away from… from all that crap."

"Well, Oliver and I are doctors," Kaz explained. "Maybe we can see if we can find out what those scientists did to you, but I will sadly have to say that we can't turn you back into a regular cat."

"Aw, man!" Michael exclaimed with a sad look on his face. "It can't get any worse, can it?"

"Well, that's the good news," Oliver stated. "As much as we found out, we didn't find anything that harmed your DNA, besides when you had to use a cool pack when you were… burning up."

"Wait, how did you know about the cool pack?" Michael asked, with a suspicious look on his face.

"Oliver, you weren't supposed to say anything!" Skylar shouted at Oliver.

"Sorry, but it came out too quick! I get anxious while having to look at him wearing no underclothes!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I didn't wear any pants in the first place! What did you expect, I AM A WALKING AND TALKING CAT!" Michael yelled.

"Wow! He showed you!" Kaz said with joy. Bree smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Sorry for Kaz's sarcasm. He usually is clever a lot of the time, but he just likes to joke around too," Bree stated.

"It's… it's fine; I didn't mean to start any commotion and I do apologize if I overreacted," Michael apologized.

"It's okay," Chase reassured Michael. "I know this situation isn't the best for you right now."

"Hello, Michael," A voice said from the door far away. Michael jumped off the table and yelped.

"Who are you?!" Michael asked.

"My name is Donald Davenport. It's nice to meet you," Donald stated. "Welcome to Centium City!"

"Wait… Centium City? Are you the guy I've been looking for?" Michael asked.

"Sure am! My kids Leo, Bree, Chase and Adam helped us find you," Donald replied.

"Well… I wanted to thank you for finding me. Those people who were doing bad things to me are still after me," Michael explained.

"You're welcome," Donald said. "We actually need your help with something."

"Well, what is it?" Michael asked.

"The Mighty Med hospital was destroyed," Skylar explained.

"Wait, what is Mighty Med hospital?" Michael asked.

"It was a hospital that took care of superheroes who lost their powers. Oliver and I were doctors there, and when we were trying to take down Bridget, Oliver's mom, the hospital was destroyed by unknown villains," Kaz explained. He then showed Michael a picture that sent chills down Michael's spine. He saw a destroyed building, with ashes everywhere and the night sky in the background.

"That's terrible! Who would do something like that?" Michael asked with a frown on his face.

"We don't know. We lost a lot of superheroes that day. We won't rest until we find out who did it," Kaz said.

"Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar wanted to use my technology to find them, but I had an idea. To create a team consisting of bionic heroes and superheroes. And now that you're here, we are willing to make an exception," Donald said with a smile on his face. "Welcome to the team, Michael."

"Oh my gosh, this is exciting!" Michael exclaimed with a happy look on his face. "I'm finally going to start saving the world!"

"One more thing," Kaz asked. "Can we get this dude some pants?!" Bree smacked Kaz on the back of his head again, with Kaz shouting in pain.

"Well, Michael, the bad news is, we weren't able to work on anything else than a body armor shirt for you," Donald explained. "It will be a long time before we can make you a full outfit, but you have fur, so it won't bother you."

"It might bother people outside this building," Michael said.

"Well, it's their loss," Chase stated. "We are going to make sure that no one does anything cruel to you ever gain."

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot," Michael said with a smile on his face. Michael then proceeded to break into tears of joy.

"Aw, he looks cute when he's happy!" Bree said.

The group gave Michael a big hug as they were happy to have another member on their team. The group then headed upstairs with Michael as they entered the penthouse, with Michael excited to see what he was going to do to help save the world and the rest of the superheroes.

* * *

 **And there you have it guys! Another chapter is done! Even though I wanted to make the** _ **Sweet Freedom**_ **arc a little bigger, I didn't want to take too long on it because I wanted to focus on the main story after this chapter, but do not worry! There will be a lot of fun episodes focusing on Michael's adventures when he's not saving the world, and I promise you, you're going to love what is to come next! See you guys next time on Chapter 4!**

 **Brandon**


End file.
